When I found you
by LittleWhoops
Summary: Ariliza AU when Arizona arrives at a new college and Eliza become her best friend (or maybe more...)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys! I decide to write an Ariliza fanfic, because why not? I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first lenguaje so sorry…**

 **Hope you like it! Reviews are very welcome.**

 **I own nothing. All character are from Shonda.**

* * *

It was Arizona's first day in the new college. Her father got a job in Los Angeles and they had to move to a new state in the middle of the year. They used to live in New York and Arizona loved it; the people, the cars, Times Square… she loved every single part of her city. When her parents told her about going to other state, she couldn't believe it. She hasn't got a lot of friends there because everybody thought she was kind of a geek, but she did not like the idea of going to another city and left New York, even more at the middle of the year. She was in her second year of university and she was very serious about her studies.

But after all, there she was, at the door of the best college of LA with her bag in her back, and without any idea of where she needed to go. She was lost in the corridors of the school when she heard someone calling her.

"Hey! Sorry!" Arizona turned away, and found a pair of green beautiful eyes watching her. "Do you need help?"

She found herself lost in the eyes of the hottest brunette she had ever seen and she didn't listen the question. "Hey…anywhere in there?"

"Um…?" Arizona said without stopping watching the brunette's eyes.

"I said if you need help?" The girl asked again.

"Oh! Yeah! Thanks, I am new here, and I don't know where to go…" Arizona said as she felt herself blushing.

"What class do you have?"

"Umm… Anatomy" Arizona said.

"Great! I think you are in my class so you can come with me, if you want" The brunette said with a bright smile.

"Thank you very much umm…?"

"Eliza"

"Great, thanks Eliza. I'm Arizona"

"Oh! Nice to finally meet you in person…" Eliza said.

"In person?" Arizona said confused.

"Yes, the teachers said that it was going to come a new girl to class, and when I heard your name I could not stop thinking about meeting you" Eliza said with a shy smile.

"Because my name? What happened with my name?" Arizona said with curiosity.

"Are you serious? That name, attached to that face? That's not one you forget"

"Thanks"Arizona blushed. She liked this girl, she was friendly and incredible hot.

"So, we are almost in class. But before we came in, would you like if we hang out after class?" Eliza said with a shy look in her face.

Arizona didn't know what to do, she liked that girl but she was sure Eliza was not interested in someone like her. She was gorgeous and tall and funny and she was only a girl who was knew in town. Eliza saw the doubt in Arizona's face and she quickly said, "It Ok if you don't want to come. I just thought as you are knew, you probably will need a friend" A friend, sure, she was right, Eliza was not interested in her that way, but she didn't want to spend the afternoon at home so she decided to hang out with her. "No, sure. I will love that."

"Great! So I'm going to give you my number and we'll talk later Ok?"

"Sure! I'm looking forward to it" Arizona said as they enter to class and Eliza motion her to sit beside her.

* * *

Arizona spent all the class thinking about her "non date" with Eliza. She was sure Eliza didn't want anything with her except of being friends, but she really like her so she expected to have a great time with her. After class they went to a coffee shop near Eliza's apartment. They talked about them and random things.

"So… I want to know something about you" Eliza curiously said.

"Umm…like what?My life is pretty simple" Arizona said.

"I don't know…Where are you from?"

"New York"

"Ooh the great city no? I've never been there" Eliza said.

"Are you kidding, right?" Arizona said surprisedly.

"Umm… nope. I've never had the chance to go" Eliza said a little disappointed.

"Alright, this ends now! I'm going home this weekend, do you want to come with me?" Arizona said with a big smile in her face.

"Where? To New York?!" Eliza said

"Um… yeah. If you want, if you don't want it's alright but I-" Arizona was cut by Eliza.

"Of course I want! It's New York! But I don't want to be a trouble with your parents and all…" Eliza said with a sad smile.

"No, please, it's really no big deal. I'm going alone, my parents are staying here, so I will have the house all for me and I could use some company." Arizona said.

"Umm… I don't know Arizona" Her name said by her caused goosebumps in Arizona's skin.

"Please, I know we only know each other for a few hours, but I really want you to come with me. Besides, you need to visit NY, and you can use me as your private guide."

"Okay then. I will go with you" Eliza said with the biggest smile Arizona had ever seen.

* * *

 **Hit reviews guys! Next chapter will be soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! The next chapter is here!**

 **Sorry for the mistakes, hope you like it! I don't own anything, all character's are from Shonda.**

 **Hit reviews!**

* * *

The weekend arrived soon, and Eliza and Arizona spent almost everyday together until Friday. They got to know each other better, and Arizona could not like Eliza more. She was funny, clever and extremely beautiful.

They were sitting in the plane when Eliza said:

"So where am I going to sleep in your house?"

"You can stay in my bedroom and I will take my brother's" Arizona said a little disappointed.

"It's not necessary Arizona, I can take your brother's"

"No, it's fine. You are my guest, you deserve to have the best room and everything you want" Arizona said touching Eliza's arm.

"Ok. Fine. So… as i am your guest, I can ask wherever I want and you will do it?" Eliza said while she brought closer to Arizona.

Arizona blushed and said "Y-yeah…What do you want from me?" Arizona chastised herself for flirting with her.

Eliza blushed and answer "Umm… let me think… I need to chose well… It's my opportunity…How about…" Eliza touched her chin with her finger as an attempt to think.

"You don't need to decided now, Eliza…We have a-" Arizona was cut by Eliza "a kiss?"

"W-What?" Arizona stuttered.

"Yeah, a kiss. You said that I could have whatever I want, and that's my choice. I want a kiss from you" Eliza said showing the confidence she had in herself.

As Arizona didn't respond, she quickly add "Oh! I'm so stupid, I feel something for you and I thought that you feel it to. But I'm totally wrong, I'm so sorry Arizona please, forget what I said. I'm sorry." She said with the saddest smile Arizona had ever seen.

Arizona was in shock. She really liked Eliza but she did not know that she felt the same way. She was blocked.

They spent the next hours in silence, Eliza reading a book and Arizona listening to music. The only thing Arizona could think was in Eliza's words and she suddenly started to feel the urge to kiss her. But she didn't know what to do, she couldn't kiss her in front of all this people, she wanted to be more intimate. There were only one hour left until they arrive to New York. She will do it when they arrive home, she thought.

* * *

When they arrived at the airport, the first thing they saw was Arizona's best friend with a bright smile in her face. She ran to them and gave Arizona a big hug.

"Ari, Omg! I missed you so much!" She said.

"Teddy, it had only been a few weeks…" Arizona said to her.

"Only a few weeks? It has been like years! I'm so glad you are here, sweetie" Sweetie? Eliza thought. Right, this is her girlfriend. I'm so stupid.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be here too. Oh! And this is Eliza, Eliza this is Teddy" Arizona said

"Hi! Nice to meet you Eliza" Teddy said.

"Nice to meet you too Teddy" Eliza said disappointedly.

"Okay! I'm going to drive you home girls!" Teddy said.

* * *

Arizona's house was the biggest Eliza had ever seen. It was brown and white on the outside and it had a big garden at the front and one bigger at the back of the house with a huge swimming pool. She was completely delighted.

"Okay guys! I'm gonna go now so you can settle down a little" She moved near Arizona and gave her a kiss in the cheek "It's so nice having you back. Call me later" Arizona gave her a dimple smile and Teddy left them both alone.

"So… I'm going to show you the house. It's not too big so it won't take us a lot of time." Arizona said with a big smile.

Eliza just smile at her and they started the house-tour.

They saw the first floor with the living room, the kitchen, two bathrooms, one of them with the biggest bath she had ever seen, and Arizona's mother office. Later, they went to the second floor.

"So... this is my parents bedroom, this is my brother's and mine is in the loft" Arizona said. "Can you wait here a sec please." "Yes, of course. Do whatever you need to do" Eliza answer.

"Okay, just a sec" Arizona said as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

Eliza came into Arizona's brother bedroom and she saw a lot of photos of Arizona with her brother when she was younger, a lot of books and a basketball ball.

She was lost in the photos when she heard Arizona calling her.

"Eliza please can you help me with this?" Eliza run upstairs and into Arizonas bedroom. It was gorgeous, it was in the loft of the house and it was amazingly decorated. The walls were white, there were a lot of pictures of her, one wall was made of glass and you could see the street by it, there was a big desk on the left, and in the middle of the room there was a super king-size bed. On the right of the room there was a door and Arizona's voice came from there. Eliza came into the room and she was found with a huge dressing room with all types of clothes and shoes.

"Arizona? Where are you?" Eliza asked.

"Right here! Behind the shoes" Arizona answered.

Eliza circled the shoes and suddenly she was pushed by a wall. She didn't know what was happening until she felt Arizona's lips pressing against her own. They were the softest she had ever kiss, she could kiss her all day. Arizona put her hands in Eliza's hips and Eliza press her centre to Arizona's while she put her hands in her shoulders. "Umm…" Eliza moaned.

They separate and Arizona said "As I said before, you are my guest, you can have whatever you want" Eliza was shocked, and when Arizona got away from her, she felt the lost of contact. "And for the record, I feel that for you too"

* * *

 **Hit reviews! Hope next chapter will be soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support guys! cecye92 thanks for the amazing review, I will try to upload as fast as I can.**

 **Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I don't own anything.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

"W-What?!" Eliza followed Arizona to her bedroom and she found her sitting in the bed.

"Um? I don't follow…" Arizona said confused.

"Did you meant what you said?" Eliza said to Arizona.

"What part? The part that you can have whatever you want or that I liked you since the first day I saw you?"Arizona said with a provocative look in her face.

"E-Emm… S-Seriously?" Eliza said as she approached Arizona and sit beside her.

"What do think Eliza?" She said as she straddled Eliza.

"Eh…I don't know… I t-thought you were not into me, b-because in the plane…" Eliza said with a sad look in her eyes.

"In the plane what? I didn't kiss you?" Arizona said as she approached her lips to Eliza's until they were only a few inches apart.

"Y-Yeah" Eliza said nervously.

"I was blocked Eliza, I didn't know you like someone like me, and I-" She was cut by Eliza.

"Oh! H-Hold on a sec. Someone like you?" Eliza said confused.

"I mean I'm the new girl, you are…" Arizona shut up and blushed.

"I am what?" Eliza said as she circle Arizona's body with her arms.

"Nothing, you are nothing… forget what I said" Arizona said as she untangled herself from Eliza's grip.

"No! Tell me Arizona! What am I?" Eliza said.

"Emm… I think I'm going to order food, what do you prefer? And for the record, I love your stuttering when I'm near you" Arizona said as she went out of her room and leave Eliza alone.

Eliza stood still in the bedroom. She was a little confused, she had no idea of what Arizona think about her, but she was sure she was going to make her say it.

"Eliza! Pizza or pasta?"Arizona said from the kitchen.

Eliza didn't answer so she shouted "Hello? Someone there? Eliza!" She was getting a little worried about her. She decided to return to her bedroom and saw iff she was ok.

When she came into her room, she found it empty. Eliza's clothes were in the ground and her bag was open. "What the hell?" She thought. "Where are you?" Arizona shouted anxiously.

She search everywhere, in the living room, the kitchen, the bedrooms… everywhere. She didn't know where she was.

When she went to the swimming pool, she found the best view she had ever seen. There she was. Eliza was in a maroon swimsuit, that covered all her abdomen, and it let you see all her tone back. Arizona went silent. She found herself crossing her less to control what was happening between her legs.

She saw Eliza jump into the big swimming pool with such a gift, that she thought she was professional. She decided to approach her to ask her about dinner.

Eliza saw her and she stopped swimming, she moved closer to the edge of the pool.

"Hey…" Eliza said.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" Arizona said while she took off her shoes and put her legs in the water so she was sitting on the edge of the pool.

"It was so hot inside, so I decided to swim a little bit. Is it ok?" Eliza said as she rest her hands in Arizona's legs.

"Of course it is, you can swim whatever you want." Arizona said as she played with Eliza's wet hair.

"It's so nice to have a pool and being able to swim, I missed it so much" Eliza said sadly.

"Did you used to swim professionally?" Arizona said.

"Yeah. How do you know it?" Eliza said as she rise herself to give Arizona a kiss on the cheek.

"I watched how you got into the water. You seem confident as if you were used to do it everyday." Arizona said as she gently remove Eliza's hair from her shoulders.

"Yeah. I used to swim everyday." Eliza said sadly as she looked down.

Arizona saw it and decided to change the subject.

"So…I was going to order food. What do you want?" Arizona said as she made the attempt of standing up, but Eliza didn't let her.

"I am pretty sure of what I want" Eliza said as she put her arms around Arizona's hip.

"Yeah? So pizza or pasta? You choose" Arizona said playfully.

Eliza pushed Arizona into her quickly so she didn't have time to react. They both crash in the water, Arizona fully dress.

"Omg! Eliza!" Arizona said as she started to splash Eliza on the face.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Eliza said between laughs.

"You are going to regret it, babe" Arizona said quickly swimming towards her and gripping her arms around Eliza's neck.

"Babe? Umm… I like how it sounds" Eliza said as she approach her lips to Arizona's.

They where only a few inches apart, when Arizona rise herself and held Eliza's head under the water. She moved away and she could not help to laugh.

"Fuck off! I'm going to catch you!" Eliza said as she quickly swam in Arizona's direction. She was so much quicker than her and she caught her in seconds.

"Leave me alone!" Eliza started to tickle her "Please, Eliza please" Arizona said laughing "What do I need to do? Ask what you want" Now she was trapped between the swimming pool wall and Eliza's body pressed against her.

"What do you wanted to say before, when we were at you bedroom and you said I was…" Eliza said with a serious look.

"Nothing. I didn't meant to say anything" Arizona said. But Eliza didn't believe her and she started with the tickle again.

"Please, please. Stop!" Arizona said laughing.

"I can stay like this for the rest of the evening if you want" Eliza said laughing too.

"No, no! Stop! Please, please! I just wanted to say that you are extremely hot" Arizona shut up when she realized what she had just said.

"W-What?" Eliza said confused.

"Yeah… you are extremely hot, clever and funny, and I didn't think I will have the luck of being with you" Arizona said "Now, let me go!" She tried to free herself but Eliza's grip got tighter.

"You are going nowhere sweetie" Eliza said as she put her hands around Arizona's neck. Arizona relaxed in her touch and Eliza took the opportunity to kiss her soundly.

When they broke apart Arizona said "Dinner?"

"Sure. But first I need to change" Eliza said as they left the pool.

Eliza was going to go to the bedroom, but Arizona gripped her wrist and said "I don't think you need to change babe, I really like your outfit"

"Yeah? How much you like it?" Eliza said holding Arizona's waist.

"Believe me, I like it a lot." Arizona said as she went to the house to order dinner.

* * *

 **Hit reviews guys! they are very welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys. Here it is the next chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think! Hope you like it. Sorry for the mistakes.**

 **I own nothing, all characters are from Shonda.**

* * *

After the swimming pool incident, they cooked dinner together. Eliza had no idea of how to cook so she just helped Arizona. After forty-five minutes, they were eating on the sofa while they watched "The proposal", Arizona's favorite movie.

"Umm… this was really nice" Eliza said as she closed her eyes as she savored the food.

"Yeah? You liked it?" Arizona said as she took the plates and put them in the coffee table.

"Yes. Thanks, it's been a while since I eat handmade food" Eliza said as she put her legs on top of Arizona's.

"Seriously, what do you normally eat? Do you eat based on pre-cocked food?" Arizona said laughing.

"Um, yeah! The pre-cocked noddles are pretty good" Eliza said laughing too.

"Seriously? You really need to learn how to cook." Arizona said as she caress Eliza's legs.

"Why? I think it's overrated."

"Um? Because you need to feed yourself with something more than pre-cocked noddles? For example?" Arizona said a little concerned.

"Well, okay. So I guess you will need to teach me" Eliza said as she touched Arizona's cheek with her thumb.

"Eliza, you really need to stop with the teasing" Arizona said removing her hands from Eliza's legs.

"What? I'm not teasing you. You said I need to learn how to cook, so teach me." Eliza said as she got up from the couch.

"Now?!" Arizona said as she looked over Eliza.

"Um yeah why not?" Eliza said.

"Um, because it's late and I don't fancy cooking now." Arizona said as she motioned Eliza to sit down again.

Eliza sit besides Arizona and said "Okay, so what do you fancy?"

Arizona blushed and said "See, you are again with the teasing…If you don't stop I won't be able to control myself much longer"

"And that would be bad because…" Eliza said as she approach Arizona and took away a lock of hair from her face.

"Because, I really like you and I don't want to push anything…" Arizona said looking down.

"Okay, that's fine. So, how about if we just lie down here and watch this horrible film you-" Eliza couldn't finish the phrase because she was pushed by Arizona into the couch.

"The Proposal a horrible film? You better regret it!" Arizona said with an angry look.

"W-What? Arizona, you have to be kidding" Eliza said between laughs.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Eliza tried to stand up but Arizona didn't let her, instead, she put all her body on top of hers.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Eliza said as Arizona gave her a smile and said "Thank you"

"Um... now can you move you body away?" Eliza said.

"Nope, I think I'm very comfortable here." Arizona said as she give Eliza a quick kiss on her lips.

"Okay… I think I am too" Eliza said as she encircle Arizona's waist with her arms.

* * *

Eliza woke up and found Arizona deeply sleep in her arms. "How could I be so happy?" She thought. She decided to wake Arizona up.

"Arizona, hey, wake up" she said as she gently touched Arizona's face.

"Um? What happen?" She quickly said.

"Nothing, we fall sleep" Eliza said as she tried to sit up.

"Oh! Okay. So… let's go to bed?" Arizona said.

"Yeah, sure. Come on" Eliza said as she grab Arizona's hand and they went upstairs.

When they were upstairs Eliza turn around and said "So…good night" She bent and they shared a long kiss. When they divide, Arizona said "I was thinking…my bed is so big…I don't care to share it"

Eliza gave her a genuine smile and said "I think it will be better if we sleep in different beds tonight"

Arizona gave her a sad smile and said "Nice, if you need something I'm upstairs. Goodnight" and she left the room.

* * *

It was 2 am and Eliza was totally awake. She really wanted to sleep with Arizona, but she didn't want to push things with her, and she thought Arizona neither. But she could not stop thinking about her and how it could be sharing a bed with her.

"Okay, this is crazy" Eliza said to herself. "I really need her" She decided to went upstairs to Arizona's bedroom and see if the offer was still available.

When she enter to Arizona's room, she found Arizona laying in her bed with her back to her. She decided not to ask, so she moved away the sheets, lie down near her and encircle Arizona's body with her own.

"Hey…" Arizona said.

"Hey…sorry if I wake you up" Eliza said as she place her head beside Arizona's neck.

"It's okay" She turned around in Eliza's arms to face her and said "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to sleep separately."

"It's your fault" Eliza said as she kissed Arizona in her neck, then her eyes and then her mouth.

"How so?" Arizona asked.

"I couldn't sleep, because I was thinking in you, in how it will feel to share a bed with you." Eliza said.

"And how it is?" Arizona said.

"Awful" Eliza said as she kissed Arizona.

"Yeah?" Arizona asked as she let Eliza kiss her neck.

"Oh, yeah, the worst. I think I'm going to go back to my room…" Eliza said as she tried to get up, but Arizona took her and said "Stop it!, come here, silly" and she kissed her soundly.

"Okay, but only because I love you" Eliza quickly shut up as she recognized what she had just said.

* * *

 **Hit reviews guys!**

 **I hope the next chapter will be soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay guys. I've been without wifi for two days.**

 **Hope you like it. I own nothing.**

"W-What?" Arizona said as she put herself in top of Eliza.

"N-Nothing, umm…I think I'm gonna go swimming for a little while" Eliza said as she got away from the bed and let Arizona alone in her room.

Arizona was so confused, Eliza had just told her that she loved her, but now she left and she really didn't understand anything. Arizona got up and went to the dressing room, she put on a black bikini and went to the pool.

When she arrived, she found Eliza swimming in the same swimsuit as before, "Oh God" she thought. She jumped into the water and approach Eliza. When she was near her, she gripped her ankle and approached Eliza's body to hers.

"Oh! Arizona. What are you doing here?" Eliza said to her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Arizona said as she trapped Eliza's body between hers and the wall.

"I don't know…I was swimming and you just appeared…so yeah I don't know what are you doing here" Eliza said as she tried to free herself from Arizona's grip.

"Well…" she said as she stroked Eliza's hair "I was in bed with my girlfriend when she told me that she loves me but she suddenly went to swim instead of staying with me in the bed…" Arizona said a she put her hands in Eliza's hips."So I decided to went with her instead of being alone"

"G-girlfriend? I'm your girlfriend?" Eliza shyly said.

"Yes Eliza, you are my girlfriend" Arizona said as she quickly kissed Eliza's neck.

"Oh God, that sounds really amazing…" Eliza said as she bent her neck to gave her fully access.

"Yeah? And how do this feels?"Arizona said as she made little circles in Eliza's back with her fingertips.

Eliza let out a moan and said "Oh! That feels amazing…"

Arizona approach her mouth to Eliza's ear and said "Turn back". As Eliza did it, Arizona kissed her back until she arrived to her neck. She passed her tongue along Eliza's collar bone and she started to unbutton Eliza's swimsuit.

"Arizona…" Eliza said.

"Do you want me to stop?" She said as she placed her finger over Eliza's centre.

"N-No, never, but are you sure we can do this here?" Eliza said as she put her hand around Arizona's neck.

"Sweetie, we are alone at home, and we haven't got neighbors. I'm sure we can do this." Arizona said as she slowly removed Eliza's swimsuit from her body. "Okay then" Eliza said.

Arizona threw Eliza's swimsuit away, she started kissing her breasts and she took Eliza's nipple between her teeth "Oh God Arizona!" Eliza said.

"Any trouble down there, baby?" Arizona whispered to Eliza as she toyed with her clit.

"N-No" Eliza quickly said "You really don't know what you make me feel, Arizona"

"Umm, I think I have an idea…" Arizona said as she quickly inserted two fingers into Eliza "F-Fuck" Eliza said as she pressed her ass to Arizona's front. "Shit, god yes Arizona!" Eliza shout as Arizona curled her fingers inside her and bitted Eliza's ear.

"Ride it out baby" Arizona whispered to Eliza. "I can't! I'm coming… I'm coming!" Eliza said as her orgasm came from her and her body convulse against Arizona's. "God that was super hot" Arizona said as she slowly remove her fingers from her and Eliza rested her body against Arizona's "And by the way, I love you too" Arizona whispered to Eliza's ear.

Eliza turn around into Arizona's arms and said "you do?" With the biggest smile Arizona had ever seen.

"Of course I do, Have you seen yourself?" Arizona asked her.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I ask" Eliza said.

"I don't follow…" Arizona confusedly said.

"I mean, look at you. There's no way a woman like you wanted to be with someone like me" Eliza said with a sad smile.

Arizona approach her body to Eliza's and whispered in her ear "Well, I think I've just saw you how much I want to be with you. And now that I can properly look every part of you, you seem pretty good to me"

"Yeah? Well as much as I like watch you with this bikini, I think this really needs to go" Eliza said as she slowly unbutton Arizona's bikini from her. "Oh god" She said as Arizona's breasts came into full view.

"See something you like?" Arizona said as she rested her hands in Eliza's ass and brought her closer.

"I don't think like is the word I am searching for…" Eliza said as she started placing kisses in Arizona's breasts as she gently remove the other part of the bikini from her body.

"God Arizona! You are so beautiful…" she said as she gently insert one finger inside of her. "And so wet…"

"Eliza, I need more…" Arizona begged.

"Your wishes my command princess" Eliza said as she insert one finger more and curled them increasing the speed. "F-Fuck me Eliza!" Arizona scream.

"I think I'm doing it… babe" Eliza said as she kissed her soundly.

"Oh God! This really feels so good" Arizona said.

Eliza increase a little more the speed and Arizona felt her orgasm coming out. "I'm coming" Arizona said to her.

"Okay baby, let it come out. I'm waiting for you" Eliza said as she increased her speed.

Arizona's body shake as her orgasm come out and she pressed her front against Eliza's and hug her strong. After some time Arizona said "I really love you, Eliza Minnick"

Eliza looked her on the eyes and said "I love you too, Arizona Robbins"

 **Hit reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like it guys. Please tell me what you think. Suggestions will be awesome.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes. I own nothing.**

Arizona woke up and found Eliza deeply asleep in her arms. Their legs were tangled and Eliza's arm was covering Arizona's belly. Arizona stroked Eliza's hair, collarbone and arm. Last night, after the swimming pool, they went to bed, made out two more times and then they slept cuddle until eleven in the morning.

"Umm…" Eliza said as she stretched out against Arizona's body.

"Good morning" Arizona said as she kissed Eliza's lips.

"Morning beautiful" Eliza said as she moaned in the kiss.

Arizona rose in her elbow and said "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than never, you seem to be a pretty good pillow…" Eliza answered as she caress Arizona's arm "and you?"she asked.

"Me too, I was so tired…" Arizona said.

"Yeah, yesterday was a long day…" Eliza said as she looked into Arizona's eyes.

"Well… I think I was tired because of what you did to me last night…" Eliza blushed and hid her face in Arizona's neck.

"What?! Now you are shy? Las night you seem so much confident when you-" She was cut by Eliza "OH SHUT UP!" She shout as she hide her face in her hands.

"What!? I was just saying that you were-" Arizona shut up as she realized what was happening between her legs.

"I was… what Arizona?" Eliza said with a grin in her face.

"Um…" That was all Arizona had for Eliza right then.

"More like this?"Eliza said as she toyed with Arizona's clit "you like this side of me better?" Eliza said as she suddenly insert two fingers inside of her.

"Oh yeah… definitely this side is so much better…" Arizona moaned as Eliza took her nipple between her teeth."Fuck!" She said as she kissed Eliza in her lips. Eliza increase the speed and curled her fingers inside of her "Oh my god!, Eliza you are perfect!" Eliza extracted her fingers from Arizona and Arizona said "No Eliza please I need you more, I'm so close please" Eliza smile and kissed Arizona's lips "I know baby, just give me a minute" she said as she went to the bottom of Arizona's body "What are you doing there Eliza? I think you-Oh god! Oh god!" Arizona shout when she felt Eliza's tongue playing with her clit and slipping inside off her. "Fuck, Eliza!" Arizona gripped the sheets as she arched her body "I'm coming!" She shout "Show, don't tell" Eliza said from Arizona's bottom. Arizona came and her body shake as she shouted Eliza's name.

Eliza went up to kiss Arizona "Umm… I taste well…" Arizona said as she kissed Eliza soundly "I know. You are my new best flavor" Eliza said as she rested her whole body on top of Arizona.

"Umm… I think I'm going to like New York" Eliza said as she kissed Arizona's breasts.

"Well, if we don't go out of this bed, I think you are not going to see much of it" Arizona said laughing.

"I think not leaving this bed wouldn't be such a bad thing…besides, I can like other parts of New York, like its habitants" Eliza said caressing Arizona's hair.

"Its habitants?" Arizona asked.

"Well, one in particular but I can try others and choose…" Eliza playfully said.

"No girl, you are mine, and I'm yours. You aren't going to try any others New Yorkers flavors" Arizona said as she hug Eliza's body with her legs. "Besides… I want to taste how you taste like" Arizona whispered as she slipped her hand between their legs, but in that moment Eliza's stomach groan. "Seems like someone is starving, isn't it?" Arizona said as she put her hand in Eliza's belly. "Yeah, you work me out a lot before…" Eliza said.

"Okay, so I think I need to feed you" Arizona said as she got up from the bed.

"No problem, I can cook something for myself" Eliza said as she get up too.

"Yeah sure, pre-cooked noddles will be perfect for breakfast" Arizona playfully said.

Eliza rolled her eyes and said "So funny, but they are perfect for breakfast too."

"You have to be kidding, you really eat noddles for breakfast?" Arizona said as they went to the kitchen.

"Um, yeah? I really have no idea of cooking and I have no much time in the mornings, I like to stay as long as I can in bed" Eliza said as she started making coffee with her back to Arizona.

"Yeah, so… I think I will need to go in the mornings to your house to make you breakfast. If I want you to resist more nights like this one, I will need to feed you" Arizona said as she cooked.

Eliza wrapped Arizona's waist with her arms and pressed her front to her back "I will love having you at my house in the mornings" Eliza whispered.

"Sure you do" Arizona said laughing.

"But I will prefer having you at night…"Eliza said as she left Arizona's waist and made two cups of coffee.

"You really can't stop with the teasing, can you?" Arizona said as she served the food in the plates.

"It's a little difficult if I have the most beautiful woman making breakfast for me after a very very noisy night…" Eliza said as she sit besides Arizona in the counter.

"Yeah, definitely it's impossible for you" Arizona said as she eat a piece of bacon.

"Well…you will need to get used to it" Eliza said as she watch Arizona staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking" Arizona answered.

"About what, can I know?" Eliza said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Your mouth" Arizona answered.

"What happen with my mouth? Do I have something between my teeth?" Eliza quickly cover her mouth with her hands.

Arizona approach her and kiss her soundly "I was just thinking I like your mouth in other parts of my body…" Arizona said as she watched Eliza blushed and hid her face in her hands. "What?! Again shy? You better don't do to me again the things you did if you are going to be this shy about it…"Arizona said as she straddle Eliza's legs.

"Okay, I won't do it again. But I think you will be the one begging me for doing it" Eliza said as she placed her hand in Arizona's back.

"See! How can you be so shy and then change to this?, in such a sort time!" Arizona said.

"You make this to me Arizona" Eliza said as she touched Arizona's bottom lip with her fingertips.

"Umm…" Arizona moaned "I love when you say my name" Arizona said as she kissed Eliza's cheek.

"I love when you shout mine" Eliza said as she stood up and took Arizona to the bedroom again.

 **Reviews guys! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I'm so so so sorry for the delay. This days had been crazy for me so sorry again. Hope you like it.**

 **All mistakes are my fault.**

 **I don't own anything all characters are from Shonda.**

* * *

"Okay, so what did you like most today?" Arizona asked as they were sitting in a cafe.

"I can't choose, everything was amazing" Eliza answered as she took Arizona's hand.

"What?"Arizona asked.

"I really wanted to thank you for giving me the opportunity of coming here with you, I really appreciate it." Eliza said as she hold her hand.

"You are welcome. Besides, you give me a great company."Arizona answered as she kissed Eliza's knuckles.

"Yeah?" Eliza said laughing.

"Yeah silly, you can come here when you want. I mean, when you need to swim, we can come here for the weekend…" Arizona said with a big smile.

"Yeah of course, I would like to come to practice a little, because you know, in LA there aren't swimming pools…" Eliza said.

"Oh there are, but mine is only for us and you will be able to do more things than in a public one…you know what I mean?" Arizona smirked.

"Yes, Arizona I know what you mean. And you persuaded me, yours is better" Eliza said as she caress Arizona's leg.

"So…what are we going to do in the afternoon?" Eliza asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot it! Teddy called me before and said that there is a party at her house, do you want to go?" Arizona asked but Eliza didn't say anything so Arizona quickly said "I mean, it's ok if you don't want to come, but I thought-"

She was cut by Eliza "Arizona, stop. It's okay, of course I want to go"

"Yeah?" Arizona asked.

"Of course baby, they are your friends, you should go with them" Eliza said.

Arizona didn't answer and Eliza asked "What?"

"N-nothing, I like when you call me baby…" Arizona shyly said.

"I like saying it…"Eliza said as she gave her a quick kiss.

"Ummm… as much as I like to kiss you, I think we should go home to get ready for the party" Arizona sadly said.

"Yeah…I agree…" Eliza said as she stood up and they went home.

* * *

After they had lunch, they were getting ready for the party in Arizona's bedroom.

"Okay, Eliza I'm almost ready, and you?" Arizona shouted from the dressing room.

"Yeah, me too. I'm finishing my make-up" Eliza answered.

She was so focus in her make-up that she didn't see Arizona standing in the bedroom's door.

"So… you are almost ready, aren't you?" Arizona asked as she approach Eliza.

"Yeah, almost" Eliza said as she finish her make-up. "Ready!" She happily said.

"Umm…don't you think you forget something?" Arizona said as she pointed at Eliza's naked body. She was wearing nothing except her black underwear.

"What? You don't like my outfit?" She said as she encircle Arizona's waist with her arms.

"Oh yeah, believe me, I like it a lot. But I don't know if I want other people watching it" Arizona said as she squeezed Eliza's ass.

"Yeah, I don't think they will appreciate it as you…" Eliza said a she started kissing Arizona's neck.

"Mmm…" Arizona moaned "please…" Arizona whispered.

"Any problem?" Eliza whispered in Arizona's ear "Baby?"

Arizona was going to kiss her, but Eliza unhooked herself from Arizona's grip and went to the dressing room.

Arizona was so confused and so turned on, she really needed Eliza.

She found her in her closet, putting on a pair of black tight jeans. "Hey beautiful, I'm really almost ready to go, let me take a blouse and I'm-" Arizona slightly pushed her and trapped her between the wall and her body. "What are you-" She was cut by Arizona's lips pressed against her own. "I think we should get going…" Eliza said.

"So you think you can tuned me on like that and then left me there? I don't think so baby…" Arizona said.

"What? I didn't want to turn you on. I swear it!" Eliza said laughing.

"Yeah? Well you did it and you need to fix it" Arizona said as she kissed her intensely.

Eliza returned the kiss but she said "Arizona…I really think we should get going… besides…we can do this at the party no?" Eliza said with a cheeky smile.

"What?! Y-You want to do it at t-the p-party?" Arizona skeptical said.

"You are so adorable when you stutter…"Eliza grinned.

"Are you serious with that?" Arizona asked.

"Umm…yeah, why not? It's a party, isn't it? Have you never done it?" Eliza asked.

"Emm… no, I've never done it…" Arizona answered.

"It's Okay if you don't want to do it, if you-" Eliza was cut by Arizona.

"No, no! Of course I want, with you always…" Arizona said as she let Eliza go from her grip.

"Okay then you will need to control yourself until the party…" Eliza said as she grabbed a white blouse."By the way, you looked awesome" She didn't notice the clothes Arizona was wearing but now, she was gorgeous. She was wearing a black tight dress and a pair of black heels. "I don't know if I will be able to control myself" She thought.

* * *

 **Reviews will be** **awesome. I'm having a little write-block so all your ideas are very welcome.**

 **Hope the next chapter will be soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the uploads. I don't know if anyone is still interested in this fic, but, anyway, this has been written for a long time but I wasn't sure about it, and this months had been crazy for me, so here it is guys, hope you like it.**

* * *

They arrived at Teddy's around 8pm, Arizona parked outside of Teddy's house and as they were outside the car Arizona took Eliza's hand. Eliza looked at their hands and Arizona said:

"What?"

"N-Nothing I didn't know if you want to make us public to your friends" Eliza said with a smile.

"Of course I want. I have the hottest girlfriend, why wouldn't I want to tell my friends?" Arizona said as she squeezed Eliza's hand.

"I don't know, I wasn't sure, that's all" Eliza said as she put her other arm around Arizona's shoulder.

They both approach the house and Arizona could feel Eliza's nervousness.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. They are going to love you" Arizona said to her.

"How do you know?" Eliza asked.

"Because I love you, and they are my friends so they will love you too" Arizona said giving Eliza a quick peck on her mouth."Not as much as I do, but trust me, it's going to be fine"

"Okay, let's get the party started" Eliza said as they climbed the stairs of the porch.

* * *

Arizona knock at the door and a couple of seconds later Teddy's face appeared in front of them.

"Hey! You came! It's amazing!" She said as she gave Arizona a big hug. When they separated Teddy noticed Eliza "Oh, you came too. This is going to be amazing. I think you and Mark could be a great couple, let me introduce you to him" She said as they went inside of the house to the living room.

"Mm… Teddy I'm so glad but I really don't want a relationship now, actually I'm-" she was cut by Teddy.

"Don't be silly Eliza, Mark is such a great boy!" She said as she took Eliza's hand and guide her to the kitchen.

Eliza looked at Arizona who was talking with some friends and she didn't notice what was happening. They arrived at the kitchen and Teddy approach a tall man.

"Hey Mark, I would like you to meet Eliza, she is Arizona's friend from LA" Teddy said before left them alone in the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Mark, nice to meet you" She said as she shook her hand.

"Eliza, nice to meet you too" He said.

"You are so beautiful, if you let me say" He had drank a lot of alcohol and Eliza noticed it.

"Thanks, but I re-" She was cut by him.

"Will you like to go out sometime?" He said as he put her hand in Eliza's arm.

"Look, you seem a nice guy but actually-" she said

"Come on, only a drink, I'm not asking you to marry me" He said as he approach her.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Mark, if you could leave my girlfriend alone, it will be nice, thank you" Arizona said as she put her hands around Eliza's stomach pressing her front to Eliza's back. Eliza instantly relax in Arizona's touch.

"Your what?" He said astonished.

"Yeah, Mark you know I'm gay…" Arizona said to him.

"But this is your girlfriend?" He said.

"Yeah, and can you stop being such a dork please" Arizona said.

"I don't believe you Zona" he said.

"Oh ok" She said as she turned Eliza around and for Eliza's surprise she kissed her passionately. "Wow, okay, I'm gonna leave you alone guys. Enjoy yourselves" he said as he left them alone.

After some minutes when air become a problem they separated "Wow, that was…" Eliza said "Amazing" Arizona finished.

"I didn't know you were the jealous type" Eliza said with a big smile still in Arizona's embrace.

"What are you talking about?! I was not jealous!" Arizona said.

"Oh you totally were!" Eliza laughing said.

"I wasn't! It just that I don't like other people touching what is mine…" Arizona said as she put Eliza closer.

"Oh, am I yours? I didn't know that…" Eliza said as she press her leg against Arizona's centre.

"Yepp, you are mine and I'm yours" Arizona said as she put her hands around Eliza's neck.

"And what are you going to do with me?" Eliza said.

Arizona bit her lower lip and said. "Okay, come with me baby!" She took Eliza's hand and guided her through the house to the back yard.

"Where are we going Arizona?" Eliza said between laughs.

"Shh! Be quiet!" She said as they enter into a small cabin.

"What is this?"

"This is where I'm going to fuck your brains out" Arizona said as she trapped Eliza between her body and the door.

"Fuck…" Eliza said as Arizona slipped her hand between Eliza's legs.

"Mmm…all of this is for me?" She said as she kneeled and lift Eliza's dress.

"O-Oh… only for you baby" Eliza said.

"I love when you call me that" Arizona said as she slipped her tongue inside Eliza.

"Mmm…you don't know what you do to me" Eliza said as she pushed Arizona head further against her.

"I think I have an idea" Arizona pushed two fingers inside of her.

"F-Fuck! Don't stop, please, don't stop" Eliza shouted.

"Shh, you need to be quiet love" Arizona laughed.

"O-Ok, but don't stop please"

Arizona stood up and whispered against Eliza's lips "I will never stop fucking you"

"Oh my god, Arizona"

"Come for me beautiful" Arizona said as she quicken her movements.

"I-I'm coming, Arizona, I'm coming!" Eliza come as Arizona put her arms around her, keeping her steady.

"Oh, god. That was absolutely amazing" Eliza said after her high.

"I agree" Arizona said as she kissed her.

"Umm… what would have happened if I didn't come here with you?" Eliza said as she caressed Arizona's cheek.

"You know that would never had happened" Arizona smirked.

"Yeah? Is that so?"Eliza said.

"Mm… yeah. Since the first day you saw me, you fall in love with me" Arizona said.

"What?! No! That's not true" Eliza said laughing.

"Mmm…yeah. Recognize it" Arizona said as she kissed Eliza.

"I don't need to recognize anything"

"Sure you do. But remember, do you want anything more of this, at night?" She said as she crossed her fingers between Eliza's folds.

"That's playing dirty!" Eliza said.

"Mm…maybe…but for the record, in my case, the first time I saw you in those corridors, I completely fall in love with you babe"

* * *

 **Reviews welcome! Say what you think. I'll try to upload asap.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, guys! Here it is next chapter. Please give me ideas in the reviews, I'm having a little writer block :(.**

* * *

Arizona woke up with a little head ache, she didn't remember anything about last night. She tried to remember but nothing came to her mind. Then all suddenly came at the same time. She remembered fucking Eliza in Teddy's cabin, then drink, more drink and around 3am returning home and fell sleep in Eliza's arms.

She turned around in the bed and she found Eliza soundly sleep beside her. She put her body above hers and she began kissing Eliza's naked shoulder and neck.

"Mmmm…that feels nice"

"Yeah?" Arizona said as she kept kissing Eliza.

"Yeah, please don't wake me up" Eliza answer.

"Baby, we need to return to LA today. You need to wake up" Arizona sadly said.

"Ugg… Can't we stay here forever? Like this. In this position." Eliza said.

"I personally prefer other positions but, no baby, we can't"

"Mmm… can you please stop making that comments if we need to leave this bed?" Eliza groaned.

"Why? Is it making you a little wet, miss Minnick?" Arizona smirked.

"Maybe… you wanna fix it?" Eliza said as she turned around until her front was pressed against Arizona's naked one.

"Mmm… you know I want, but we can't. We need to go to the airport baby" Arizona said as she kissed Eliza's lips.

"I love when you call me that" Eliza kissed Arizona as she spin them so Arizona's body was trapped between her body and the bed.

"I know baby. That's why I use it" Arizona said as she tried to stood up from the mattress.

"Where do you think are you going sweetie?" Eliza playfully said.

"Umm… to the kitchen? To make us breakfast?" Arizona said.

"No, you need to fix the problem you have made in my body"

"No, I don't. We really need to pack and go to the airport" Arizona said.

"I think we have a little time" Eliza said.

"Baby, I'll have plenty of time to fuck you when we arrived at LA" She whispered to Eliza's ear as she stood up and went to the kitchen in nothing but her birthday suit.

When she was in the stairs, she heard Eliza shout "YOU CAN'T SAY THOSE THINGS AND THEN LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Arizona shout laughing.

* * *

When they arrived at LA, they decided to went to Eliza's apartment. They were sitting in the sofa watching a film, Eliza was between Arizona's legs. Eliza said "Hey, thank you so much for letting me spend the weekend with you, it really was amazing"

"You're welcome. I didn't know my weekend was going to be so much exciting when I asked you to come with me" Arizona said as she caressed Eliza's scalp.

"You didn't? Why?"

"I mean, I love my friends, but I don't know, I always feel kind of lonely when I go alone" Arizona said "But with you it's totally different, I want us to go more times. If you want, of course"

"If I want? Believe me, I'll always want to spend a weekend there with you" Eliza sadly said.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you so sad?" Arizona said as she caressed Eliza's cheek.

"It's nothing" Eliza answered.

"It is something, tell me" Arizona said.

"It's stupid. It's just that now that we are here, I won't spend that much time with you"

"What? Why?" Arizona asked.

"Because you live with your family, and I won't fall sleep in your arms" Eliza said as she turned to see Arizona.

"Well, maybe not everyday, but we'll see each other in school and somedays I'll come here to sleep if you let me"

"You want to come here to sleep?" Eliza happily said.

"Of course I want. You need me to cook for you remember? I can't let my girlfriend to die of hunger" Arizona said as she kissed Eliza.

"I love you so much" Eliza said as they kissed.

"I love you too. Let's get this snuggle started" Arizona said as they separated.

"Mhm…" Eliza answered.

* * *

"OMG! Eliza wake up!" Arizona shout.

"What is happening!" Eliza scared said.

"We fall sleep! It's midnight! I was supposed to be at home at 9!" Arizona said.

"So… what are you going to do? Are you going to go to your house?" Eliza asked.

"No, it's your fault, so you are going to put up with me all night" Arizona answered as she texted her parents she was going to sleep in a friend's house.

"What? How is it my fault? Both of us fall sleep" Eliza laugh.

"If it wasn't so comfy to sleep with you, we won't be in this situation" Arizona whispered against Eliza's lips before kissing her.

"You are the worst, you know?" Eliza said.

"Yup, I know. Now take me to bed" Arizona said.

"Gladly" Eliza answered. "You said this morning that you'll have plenty of time to fuck me when we arrived, so, time's up pretty lady. I've been waiting all day for you"

"I don't know, we have class tomorrow…" Arizona laugh.

"No excuses miss, come on" Eliza said as she guided Arizona to her bedroom.

"Ok, I love you, you know?" Arizona said as they arrived to Eliza's bedroom and she fall into the mattress.

"I know, I love you too" Eliza said as she started to kiss her.

* * *

 **Hit review guys!**


End file.
